The conceptualization, design, and manufacture of an item requires the interaction of many individuals performing various tasks wherein the result of one task affects another task. Engineers, scientists, builders, researchers, managers, artists, and others provide input to a particular product and must work together as efficiently as possible. In order to become more efficient, companies must develop mechanisms for gathering, organizing, relating, and utilizing information for use during the manufacturing process. It is advantageous to define and continuously refine the processes necessary for the completion of a finished product. A competitive edge and ultimately the success of a product may hinge on an entity's ability to maximize the efficiency of product development. Where the products developed are of a highly complex nature, challenges to successful development are even greater as more people become necessary and engineering, machining, tooling, and manufacturing processes demand greater precision, use of resources, process integration, and compatibility.
What is desired is a mechanism for utilizing automation and management systems and available resources in the most efficient and productive way possible. The present disclosure is for a system and method for integrating geometric models.